Keyblade Rosario Evil Hearts
by RedemptionMassacre
Summary: If you wish there was a cross over of the best vampires and the best Kingdom hearts story i guess you better read this! Sora gets invited to Yokia Academy. Tsukune how ever has been deemed a monster but everyone is angry for having a actually human on campus but he is accepted only because he changes into animals from disney movies! And the fact that he weilds keyblade


Okay guys this is a new story and I'm still working out bugs so I can type better and not have interruptions so wish me luck!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora p.o.v.

I walked down the hallway of Redemption Academy. It's all monster school for a few human exceptions that inculds me. But I'm on my way to class after all it is a highschool. My first class is to room 1-3. That's on the other side of the building...

I mumble "I'm never going to make it to class"Then something runs into me and I fall to the floor as someone speaks up

They said "are you alright?" I nodded

I said "yeah im just fine no thanks to you"

I pick up my necklaces and stare at the girl in front of me she had long pink hair and green eyes so beautiful and she smell like cinnamon... I help with her stuff then I take off running to class. When I arrive to class I have a minute to spare and I sighed deeply before the class stares at me. I sit down in the classroom hoping no one notices me. Someone tapped my shoulder and I look up to see the girl from before.

She said "you dropped your necklace back there" I looked at my necklace and saw it was my rosary so I grabbed it

I said "thank you" I put on my necklace under my shirt and I smiled softly at her and she smiled back and I noticed she had a rosary as well. Well how ironic is that? iI looked at her

I said "My name's sora"

She said "my name's Moka" She sits down next to me and we talk until the bell rings which isn't very long...

Teacher says "Welcome to Redemption Academy everyone!" I grumbled and start reading about spells and the different creatures in this school such as zombies and classified monsters I liked reading it a lot and I though it was interesting enough until the teacher yelled at me

The teacher said "SORA PUT THAT BOOK AWAY!" I nodded and put my book away I heard a roar. the warning siren stared blaring after

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO DORMS!" the announcer said directional. Moka and I stand up we ran beside each other towards the roaring noise. I looked to see an Orc and we both grumble. I looked at Moka I hold tightly to her as he attacks we both grab each others rosaries. I looked into her green eyes and I smiled. I got grabbed by my foot and screamed loudly before he threw me across the room and I land and slide across the floor...

Moka comes over and said "sora are you alright?" I nodded and had a bleeding head, my arm throbbed and I felt horrid. My mind throbbing and feeling like its going to explode. She grabs my rosary accidentally yanking to hard and I had the same instinct to pull hers off and we both glowed at the same time as this guy speaks

"when the rosary seals are removed Moka's and Sora's inner selves awaken"

Roxas p.o.v

I open my eyes and see in a mirror that I have blonde hair and blue eyes Moka has white hair and red eyes her voice doesn't sound innocent and some sort of weapon appears in my hand

We both say "So you're the idiot that woke me!" We both prepare to fight I call for ultima weapon, the keyblade appears. Me and Moka fight at the same time and the battle takes a mer 10 seconds.

Moka yelled "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" I grumbled She kicked him across the floor

You could hear "Yes Sir yes Mam"We both looked at each other before we speak and talk with each other

I said "My name's Roxas..."

Moka said "my name's Moka and your pretty handy to keep around" She hands me my rosary and I hand Moka her rosary and we both smiled at each other her fangs showing. I smiled softly and my arm still sligtly throbbing

I said "Hey i guess were a team now and promise to keep it a secret?" Moka nodded a little annoyed. We both hold our rosaries

I said "together on 3 okay?"She nodded rolling her eyes. She is totally different from the sweet Moka that I know

"1. 2. 3!" We both clicked our rosaries onto our chains. Moka gets her pink hair back and her green eyes while I black out and head towards the floor

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/

Me: Tell me what you think in the reviews!

Roxas: seriously why don't you let them ask questions if they want?

Sora: Roxas! What are you doing?!

Moka (inner): boys shut up!

Moka: ah is that me talking!

Me:*facepalm* Guys There's no questions yet SERIOUSLY WAIT!


End file.
